World 9-5 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-5 is a level found in World 9 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the fifth secret level. It is unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 5. Overview This level is an ice level where the player must get to the top of the Icy Mountain while avoiding Cooligans, Fuzzies, and Big Fuzzies. Walkthrough Run right and jump the Cooligan to a ?-Switch. Hit it to get a moving platform. Ride the platform up to the ? Blocks and get yourself a Penguin Suit. Jump over to the Brick Block above the green pipe for a 1-Up Mushroom. Jump up along the ice cubes and hit the ? Blocks for Coins. Run up the slope and hit the ? Block here for another Penguin Suit if you've taken damage. Jump up the red ledges and watch for Cooligans at the top. Jump right and slide down the hill to take out any Cooligans coming up. Duck next to the ice cubes and let the next Cooligan fly over your head, then jump up the red ledges here for Star Coin #1. Hit the Coin Block above and then climb the stairs. Drop into the small gap on the red ledge and let a Cooligan go past and then quickly jump to the next platform. Jump straight up to the lonely block beside the ledge and wall jump up to Star Coin #2. Drop back down and get in the small gap below the edge the Cooligans fall from. Wait for one to go past and then run over to the ?-Switch. Press it for another moving platform. Jump back to the gap and wait for the Cooligans to leave a space on the moving platform, then quickly jump up and get to the red ledge above. The ? Block on the left has a Penguin Suit for you, so grab it and stand on the red ledge next to it. The Fuzzies are back, and they traverse along the rails just like before. Wait for the left one to pass you and then jump to its platform, then up again before it comes back around. There is the Red Ring up here, along with two Fuzzies and two Blocks. Grab the Ring and jump from ledge to ledge collecting the Red Coins, but watch for the Fuzzies. At the top, climb to some Blocks and get yourself another Penguin Suit. Freeze the Fuzzies on the rails here and use them as platforms to get to the Fuzzy by itself on the right. Freeze this Fuzzy and use it to get to Star Coin #3. Just be careful as they don't stay frozen for long. Climb the red ledges and jump up to the Koopa. Use it to take out the first Fuzzy and jump to the block before the second. Once the Fuzzy moves out of the way, jump to the next block and then jump the Mega Fuzzy to the pipe. Jump to the first ledge and then to a Brick Block circling the rail. Jump from the Block as it reaches the right side to the Finish Flag. Enemies * Cooligans * Fuzzies * Big Fuzzies * Koopa Troopas Star Coins * Star Coin 1: The first Star Coin is just above the third Green Pipe from which Cooligans emerge. Mario and co. must head toward the Pipe, avoid any Cooligans, then jump up to the Star Coin. * Star Coin 2: The second Star Coin is in the area with the ? Switch, at the top-left. It can be easily jumped to. * Star Coin 3: A Penguin Suit or an Ice Flower is required for this one. Shortly after the Red Coin Ring are two rail rides; one with a Fuzzy, a Big Fuzzy and four Brick Blocks, the other with one Fuzzy. Mario and co. must get on one of the Brick Blocks, use the Penguin Suit or Ice Flower to freeze the lone Fuzzy, then use it to jump up to the third Star Coin. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii